tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Niko’s Intercontinental Collection Organization
Niko’s Intercontinental Collection Organization (NICO) is an extension of the PPG that specializes in delving into ruins and exploring the secrets of the Dark Continent. NICO’s goal is to collect artifacts from the Dark Continent to further our understanding of ancient civilizations. Anyone may join NICO’s quest for knowledge, but because the Dark Continent is so dangerous and the secrets are even more so, it is not recommended for the faint of heart. Those who join can gain reputation by finding secrets, exploring dungeons and ruins, and bringing back artifacts. As with the PPG, major transgressions will result in suspension of privileges or expulsion, and higher reputation reflects knowledge and skill in the field of archaeology and dungeoneering, as well as special rewards and privileges. A special note from the princess: ''' No pussies allowed! (Catfolk are allowed as long as you don't come crying to me like a little bitch after you fail an expedition. Also, female gnolls are allowed as long as... you get the point. Are you joining or not?) -Niko NICO gives reputation for completing missions, as well as special resources and information found while exploring the Dark Continent. This list is simply a guideline and is not exhaustive because Niko does what Niko wants. '''Mission Completion: 1-2 Niko rep, depending on mission difficulty. Discovering Artifacts, Secret Ruins, Places of Interest: 1 Niko rep. ♥ Rewards ♥ Reputation- 1 Fledgling Explorer : Nothing because you suck. Reputation- 5 Dungeon Delver : Candies (potions) worth up to 50 gp. You may use these on the mission, but any uneaten candies are to be returned to Niko at the end of the expedition. : Niko’s Enchanted Research Device, a gingerbread teddy with candy cane glasses. Once per day, as a free action, you may consult the NERD to gain a +5 bonus on any knowledge check. Reputation- 10 Artifact Hunter : Candies worth up to 100 gp. : The Pink Translator Bunny, a cute bunny made of marshmallows! It loves to cuddle and has a huge appetite for words. Once per day, as a standard action, you may activate the bunny for all your translation needs. The bunny works hard for 10 minutes before it turns back into an inanimate mass of marshmallows. In order for it to work, you must put the bunny’s face on the text you are trying to translate or on the person’s face if you are trying to translate spoken word. The bunny is also able to translate your words into any language, making communication fun and easy! Putting the bunny on someone’s face provokes attacks of opportunity and requires a melee attack roll vs. touch AC if the target is unwilling. Reputation- 20 Ruins Excavator : Candies worth up to 300 gp. : The Strawberry Cat Anti-Magic System, a strawberry gummy cat that can intercept magical energies to help shut down magical traps. Once per day, as a free action, you may ask this gummy cat to give you the ability to disable a magical trap if you don’t have the ability to do so, or give you a +5 bonus on disabling a magical trap if you do. Reputation- 30 Archaeologist : Candies worth up to 500 gp. : Niko’s Amazing Hideout, a gingerbread cookie that builds itself into a cozy gingerbread house, complete with heat-resistant marshmallow furniture. It even comes with a bowl of candy! Niko will provide you with one of these per mission. The cookie will set up a campsite for your party and ward off any night encounters for the entire night, allowing your party to rest safely on the Dark Continent (or wherever you may be). It takes 1 hour to set up and lasts for 8 hours. You must announce that you are using this before rolling any night encounter checks. Reputation- 50 Ultimate Nerd : Candies worth up to 750 gp. : The Drill Containment Cookie, two halves of a sugar cookie topped with vanilla icing and pink sugar crystal sprinkles. This magical cookie contains a once-per-day use of the passwall spell at caster level 9th. To use it, as a standard action, stick the cookie halves on the wall where you want the passage to be made. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Nico Category:Niko Category:Pathfinder Guild Category:Clear Sky Coves